Paladin abilities
Overview ... Abilities table These abilites are available to all Paladins at the appropriate level, regardless of Talents. Talent Granted Abilites Rank 1 in these abilites is only unlocked by purchasing them from the appropriate Talent tree. Ranks 2 and beyond can then be purchased from the Paladin Trainer as normal. Holy Protection Retribution Abilities by type Aggro management A Paladins aggro managment is done through the buff Righteous Fury. This should be on whenever you are tanking, and should be in an easy to reach position, just in case you need to try and snag aggro. It works by incresing the effective threat generated by any Holy damage by a set percentage, which may be improved by a talent in the Paladin protection tree. At its base level, it increases threat by 60%: So, for every 10 points of Holy damage you do, you will gain an extra 6 threat. Debuffs Paladins do have one non-judgment debuff; Vindication which is a talent in the Retribution tree. Damage over Time Paladins have only one universal damage over time ability, Consecration, which is avalible as a talent through the Holy tree: Requires 10 points in Holy Mastery Talents Instant cast | 8 sec cooldown Consecrates the land beneath the Paladin, doing X Holy damage over 8 sec to enemies who enter the area. Rank 1: 136 mana | 64 damage Rank 2: 235 mana | 120 damage Rank 3: 320 mana | 192 damage Rank 4: 435 mana | 280 damage Rank 5: 565 mana | 384 damage Direct Damage Paladins are a melee class, so naturally they deal direct damage with weapons. They also have several spells such as exorcism and holy wrath, which only effect Undead and Demons, Holy Shock, which deals holy damage to any target, and is accessible via the Holy Talent Tree. Finally there is Seal of Righteousness, which deals holy damage with every melee strike, and can be judged to do an amount of direct damage. Seal of Command is similar to Seal of Righteousness, except it triggers less often for more damage; and the amount of holy damage dealt on judging is increased if the target is stunned or otherwise incapacitated. Hammer of Wrath is a ranged spell available to all paladins and only useable on targets under 20% health. There are no paladin spells that deal direct damage without having a cooldown. Spell Damage Coefficients As is shown here, the majority of a paladins damage comes from spells. Aside from a few talents that can be used to increase your holy damage output, the main way is through equipment with a + to spell damage/healing effect. The full amount listed on the item does not get added straight away, though; it is based on a percentage on a spell by spell basis, as listed below. *10% Seal of Righteousness *50% Judgement of Righteousness *29% Seal of Command *43% Judgement of Command *33% Consecration *43% Holy Shock *43% Hammer of Wrath *43% Exorcism *19% Holy Wrath *20% Holy Shield (5% per Block) *71% Holy Light *43% Flash of Light So, for instance, if you have +50 to spell damage/healing, you can expect your seal of righteousness to hit for 5 more damage per strike, its judgment to do 25 extra damage, and your holy shock to do approximately 22 extra damage. Beside that, you notice holy light and flash of light are both listed here; they are also affected by these items with the percentage listed. Heals Paladins have 2 major healing abilities: Holy Light and Flash of Light. Holy Light has a longer casting time, is available at lower levels, and heals more. Flash of Light has a shorter casting time, isn't available at early levels, and heals less. As of 1.9, Holy Shock (talent) can be used as an instant heal on group members, with about the same strength as Flash of Light. As a final method, Paladins also can heal themselves and other players (including Horde players) by judging Seal of Light on a mob which grants a chance of healing everyone who is attacking the mob in melee. Protection Paladins have several protective blessings at thier disposal for use on group members: Blessing of Protection, which will protect a member from all physical damage for a set number of seconds; Blessing of Sacrifice, which will send a small part of the taken from the blessed player and send it to the Paladin unmitigated; and Blessing of Freedom, which will make the blessed player immune to movement hampering effects. Critical Hits A paladin uses both types of critical hits, melee and spell, depending on the ability, as shown below: *Seal of Command: Melee crit rate *Judgement of Command: Melee crit rate *Hammer of Wrath: Melee crit rate *Seal of Righteousness: Can not crit *Judgement of Righteousness: Spell crit rate *Holy Shock: Spell crit rate *Exorcism: Spell crit rate *Holy Wrath: Spell crit rate *Holy Shield: Can not crit So as you can see in the list above, the general rule is that if you use Seal of Command and Judgement of Command as your main source of damage, it is better to use +melee crit gear, whereas for a paladin without Seal of Command, +spell crit is better. Also note that a paladins healing spells are, of course, based on spell crit. Paladin Spells Category:Paladins